Towa no Kizuna
|kanji = 永久のキズナ |rōmaji = Towa no Kizuna |russian= Вечная Связь |name = Towa no Kizuna |band = Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity |song number = 09 |starting episode = Эпизод 99 |ending episode = Эпизод 111 |type = Опенинг |previous song = The Rock City Boy |next song = I Wish }}Towa no Kizuna — девятый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô |-| Русский= Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Новый мир открыл мне, нежность там познать смогла! И силу вновь я обрела! Спасибо за всё! Давным-давно величие считала своим другом. Не зная ласки, я была бы словно диким волком! Но в один день, когда меня за руку взял ты нежно, Я смысл обрела и путь начать смогла по новой! Здесь поклянусь не сомневаться больше! Есть у меня друг дорогой! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду и пошла я за тобою! Очень часто строгим был со мной ты, помню я. Но знаю, что без этого никак нельзя! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Новый мир открыл мне, нежность там познать смогла! И силу вновь я обрела! Спасибо за всё! |-| Английский= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion |-| Кандзи= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう Полная Версия Транскрипция= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô Ima agakitai hon no sae koe Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo Sazukete kureta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa Manabi tsuzuketainda korekara mo Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kudaranai nante iwa senai Mamori nuku senaka shinjite Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Shinjiteru akashi kuretakara Kizuna ni tayorerunda Arigatô Arigatô... |-| Русский= Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Новый мир открыл мне, нежность там познать смогла! И силу вновь я обрела! Спасибо за всё! Давным-давно величие считала своим другом. Не зная ласки, я была бы словно диким волком! Но в один день, когда меня за руку взял ты нежно, Я смысл обрела и путь начать смогла по новой! Здесь поклянусь не сомневаться больше! Есть у меня друг дорогой! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду и пошла я за тобою! Очень часто строгим был со мной ты, помню я. Но знаю, что без этого никак нельзя! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Новый мир открыл мне, нежность там познать смогла! И силу вновь я обрела! Спасибо за всё! Инстинкты прошлого хочу теперь забыть на веки, И с чистого листа начну историю свою я! С тобою в ссорах уж немало проливала слезы, Но вера помогла и дальше свою жизнь продолжу! Мне показал мир безграничный в тот день И теперь я за тобой в него уйду! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Очень часто строгим был со мной ты, помню я. Но знаю, что без этого никак нельзя! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Может, ты поможешь этот мир мне узнавать, А дальше сама могу пойти смогу, но лишь за тобой! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Может, потому, что я поверила в себя, А может, потому, что я верю в нашу связь?! Нет воспоминаний, потеряла их давно. Но ты дал надежду, и пошла я за тобою! Скучно мне с тобой не будет точно, знаю я! Поверь же теперь в силы мои! Спасибо за всё! Спасибо за всё... |-| Английский= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you |-| Кандзи= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 今足掻きたい 本能さえ超え 首輪千切って 未来を走ろう ぶつかり合い 涙流す数は なにものにも 変えられぬ信頼 限界知らずの君が 勇気を 授けてくれた 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 許し合うことの大切さ 学び続けたいんだ これからも 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 「くだらない」なんて言わせない 護り抜く背中信じて 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 信じてる 証くれたから キズナに頼れるんだ ありがとう ありがとう・・・ Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Towa no Kizuna Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы